Zeus
Zeus (ゼウス Zeusu) is a void weapon (said to be a huge flying warship) of mass destruction. Two different versions are known to exist in the world. Original Zeus The orriginal Zeus airship, though apparently lost to most of the world, survives to the present day, and is concealed on Exile's island. It required three keys, void weapons which resembled swords, to activate, As well as a pair of Void century gauntlets or unknown purpose. It was powerful enough to destroy whole continents using it's main onboard cannon and could also alter the weather to a terrifying degree, resulting natural disasters of various kinds. Initially, the firing of the main cannon would decimate the area around Zeus through recoil, destroying part of it's own side allong with the enemy. However, modification by The Shandian Exiles limited this using impact dials, and the recoil radius now merely manifests as a twenty metre blast described as an "energy storm" Approximately Seven years prior to the Skyline war, The Zeus Warship was taken over by the Shandian High Priest Hikobatsu during a coup. Nova Blade, who had been summoned to the island as part of this plan, allong with John Jango de Triezieme, then the island's hero, were able to derail the plan, and scattered all of the smaller void weapon keys in an attempt to prevent it from being used again. Kouko Another model of Zeus has been rumored to be constructed recently by the Marine's leading scientist, Dr. Vegapunk. It is said to be capable of creating weather and lightning which can destroy whole islands. Same goes for benefiting islands in need of good weather like rain and sunlight. It ate the Ningyo Ningyo no Mi and transformed into a young mermaid that goes by the name, Kouko. Although Zeus is a void weapon, the one that was built by Dr. Vegapunk, is not completely created from the original designs. After the CP4 agents from the World Goverment found some remains of Zeus blueprints in an ancient underground bombshelter, they brought them to Dr. Vegapunk so he can use the remaining blueprints as reference while building a new Zeus to add to the Marine's firepower against pirates. Dr. Vegapunk used all his knowledge to make up for the missing designs and manage to create his version of Zeus after 10 years. Dr. Vegapunk fed Zeus the Ningyo Ningyo no Mi in order to research the effects of zoan devil fruits on non-living objects. He was gathering information on whether or not that large-scale weapons can consume a devil fruit. And if consumption of the devil fruit was successful, he wanted to observe if a weapon can gain and develop feelings since merfolk has same or if not, similiar intelligence levels to humans. To his surprise, he discovered that upon Zeus's consumption of the Ningyo Ningyo no Mi, it transformed into a female merfolk who is 3 years old, which is exactly the age of the ancient weapon from when it was completely built. After Joudan rescued her from the shipment heading towards another laboratory for further testing, she became a member of the Conman Pirates. After the time-skip, she is currently 10 years old. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Zeus (Ζεύς) is the king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder. Appropriately, both versions of Zeus were capable of controlling weather and thunder, and the orriginal version was hidden on Exile's island, which is the highest habitable island in the world *This is similar to the sky island, Weatheria, which can also create weather; however, Zeus is mechancial, bigger, and much more destructive. *Ironically, this void weapon is based off Zeus, a male god, and yet, when the prototype version consumed a Zoan Devil Fruit, it was female instead. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts Category:Void Weapon